Furries in black
by Madman Lazar
Summary: In mobios, aliens invade there to destroy it, can Agent Sonic and Shadow save the day before it's too late? Please R&R!
1. the beginning

Furries in black  
  
Note, All characters (well, maybe not some) are copyright to Sega indrustries.  
  
Cast for this chapter  
  
Shadow  
Bark (from sonic the fighters)  
Chaos  
merkatt  
Station Square police-Boarder patrol and City police  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On mobious, an inscet flys in the desert at night, in the mystic ruins,  
it does loop the loops, and splats on a van tearing down the road.  
  
merkatt: Goddamm bugs.  
  
As he drives, he sees eight lights, what appears to be the boarder patrol.  
  
merkatt: Crap! *Speaks spanish, translation* Let me do the talking,  
  
He pulls up in front of the police. Seven or eight what appear to be INS agents step up. the leader steps to the window.  
  
Agent robin: Well if it isn't Ed, where are you coming from?  
  
Ed: fish-  
  
Robin- Doesn't matter, let's take a look at your catch.  
  
Robin opens the back van door.  
  
Robin-Oh, I woulda thrown 'em back  
*Spanish* Outside, make a line!  
  
They go out, some which are parents with small children.  
  
Robin: You have 200 bucks, 'cause you need it for your-  
  
Just as he is about to finish, a black car pulls up, and two men  
wearing black, Shadow and Bark come out.  
  
Shadow: We'll take it from here.  
  
Robin: Who are you?  
  
Shadow: K.I.O. division 9.  
  
Robin: What is division 9? Never heard of it.  
  
Shadow: Really?  
  
Shadow moves past him to the immigrants.  
  
Shadow: How are we thinking, Bark?  
  
Bark: Tough call Shadow.  
  
*Shadow starts speaking spanish*  
Shadow: *in spanish* what up, how are you?*  
Don't worry grandma, Welcome to Station square.  
Shadow keeps speaking until he reaches the fifth guy.  
  
Shadow: *in spanish* What if I cut your shirt or break your head?  
  
Guy: *Smiles and nods*  
  
Shadow: *in spanish* You don't speak a word of spanish, do you?  
  
Guy: *Nods*  
  
Shadow: Well, looks like we got a winner Bark.  
*speaks spanish* go on you can leave.  
  
Robin:*in spanish* Don't move!  
  
Shadow: *in spanish* Go on, hit the road.  
  
Robin: But sir you can't-  
  
Shadow: Don't sir me, you don't even know who I am...  
*in spanish* go on and leave.  
  
Shadow: *to robin* We're gonna talk to our friend here.  
and keep protecting us from dangerous aliens.  
  
they escrot the capitve in the woods  
  
Robin: What is division 9,  
  
2nd agent: there is no such thing.  
It's bullshit.  
  
3rd agent: Who are those people?  
  
In the woods  
  
Shadow:Looks like you got off the train to the wrong part of town, pal,  
And I betcha you will not go any where from here. *cuts his piece of colthing, revealing a furry space bastard*  
  
Shadow:Chaos?! when did they let you out of jail?  
  
Chaos replies with grunts, squeaks and saliva.  
  
Shadow: right.   
  
Bark:You know how many treaty articles you just violated?  
  
Chaos makes a lame squeak  
  
Shadow: One my ass. try seven.  
  
Bark: From unauthorized immigration to failure to properly inoculate prior to landing.  
  
Shadow: Okay that's it, give me the head and put up all your arms and flippers.  
  
Behind Chaos, there is a terrified gasp.  
  
Shadow and Bark look over quickly. one of the alien's eyes looks back.  
All three see agent robin.  
  
Shadow: Aw Shit!  
  
Chaos roars and pushes Bark  
  
Shadow: Bark, shoot him!  
  
Bark is struggling to change the control of his gun.  
  
Shadow: Bark, for god's-  
  
Chaos is almost to Robin, who is screaming   
  
Shadow *sigh, Gets out gun, and aims it at Chaos, whom he shoots it at.  
and Chaos's insides splatter everywhere, even on Robin*  
  
Robin: Wh-Wh-  
  
Shadow: What-  
  
Robin: Wa-Wa-  
  
Shadow: was that, something not from this planet. Oops, got some entrials on you.  
  
Station square police come and start asking questions  
  
Shadow:Situation's under control, stay calm, I will be glad to tell  
you what happened.  
  
From outside the woods car engines whine in the distance anhead lights start to flash around them.  
  
Shadow reaches in his pocket and pulls out a little divice.  
  
Shadow: This is called a chaoslizer, a gift from some friends from out of town. The red eye will erase the memory you have in your brain.  
  
Six more furries in black come in behind.  
  
Shadow: GImme a splay burn on the perimeter, please holes at 60, 70 and 90.  
  
2nd agent: What is going on?!  
  
Shadow: I think you will find the answer you're looking for in this eye here* points to the chaoslizer's eye*  
  
Everyone gets a close look  
  
Robin: Who are you, really?  
  
Shadow: A person who exist in dreams *puts on sunglasses and flashes  
chaoslizer*  
  
  
All agents:*stunned*  
  
Shadow: Well I tell you, you're glad to be safe from that blast.  
  
Robin: What blast?  
  
Shadow: the underground gas vein, you need to be more careful before discharging your weapons. Especially you. *Points at robin*  
  
Shadow walks to Bark, who is sitting on a rock and looking at the sky.  
  
Bark: I'm sorry about what happened.  
  
Shadow: It happens.  
  
Bark: The spirit's willing, but the rest of me...  
  
Bark: They're beautiful, aren't they, Shadow?  
  
Shadow: What?  
  
Bark: The stars, we never look anymore.  
  
Bark: I tell you Shadow, I will miss everything...It's time I retire.  
  
Shadow pulls out the chaoslizer  
  
Shadow: No Bark, not today.  
  
*shadow flashes the chaoslizer*  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what did you think? I will need 10 reviews for the next chapter.  
See ya there! 


	2. Williams

Furries in black chp. 2  
  
I do not own these characters, they belong to sega enterprises, so don't try to get sega to sue me! And I also do not own MIB.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
the cast for this chapter is...  
  
Samuel Williams (who really is and soon to be called Sonic)  
S.S.P.D. (Station Square police department)  
Ray (from sega sonic arcade, is the alien running from Samuel)  
Antoine (Yes, an SATam character, but no french accent)  
Bunnie  
Sally acron  
Bean the duck (from Sonic the fighters)  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In station square, a city where people live, an outlaw named Ray runs from a S.S police furry  
on the roof of a building, the furry is named Samuel, Followed by two cops.  
  
Samuel: Freeze! S.S.P.D. Freeze!  
  
Policeman: (Behind samuel) all yours Willams.  
Ray reaches the end of the building and Samuel is catching up  
Samuel: Get the hell back here!  
Ray: *Jumps off building onto the ground, suriving*  
Samuel: *Stunned* Hell no!  
  
Seeing what happened, he decides to run down the building, into a group of tourist  
  
Touristes: AHHHHHH!  
Samuel: *Gets up* It just be hedgehogs running down buildings in S.S.  
Samuel gets off the bus and continues chasing Ray, he presudes him until he catches him.  
Samuel: Gotcha! *pulls out badge* You see this? S.S.P.D.! Courage is our symbol!  
When you're caught you're sorry! We'll kick your punk-ass! And knock it down!  
Ray: He's coming, My god he's coming!  
Samuel: Yeah and I'll kick his butt the same way I'm doing to-  
Just then, Ray pulls out a weird weapon, but Samuel knocks it out of Ray's hand and it explodes,  
Samuel puts Ray against the wall, but ray kicks the wall hard, and runs up and over it when Samuel tries to put him against it again.  
Samuel: What the hell!?  
Samuel runs up and over the wall and finds himself in the S.S. Electric operation building. He searches for Ray, who runs jumps in front of him out of nowhere and climbs the building.  
Stunned, Samuel goes after him by shooting the glass door entrance, once inside, he runs up to floor to floor until he reaches the roof where Ray is  
Samuel: What's up?  
Ray: He's coming, he's coming 'cause I failed him now He'll kill me for my failure!  
Samuel: Yeah, well you caused a lotta trouble today, huh?  
Ray: You just don't get it do you, Your world's coming to an end!   
Ray then blinks a weird set of eyes, unlike what mobians normally blink  
Samuel: *Stunned* What the hell are you?  
Ray is backing up to the edge which below is a set of electric wires  
Samuel: Hey, watch that ledge. C'mon, we'll get it over with and we'll get those eyes fixed, wacth that that, ledhe watch it, watch it, HEY HEY!  
too late, Ray falls off the ledge and into the electric wires, being electicuded. Samuel watches as the alien dies  
At an old farmhouse  
A fox (or whatever) is sitting at a kitchen table with a rabbit hovering over him.  
the fox says,  
Antione: I go out, work my butt off for a living and come home for a nice clean turkey.  
But instead I get this, what is this mess!?  
Meanwhile, outside, a comet like thing is heading toward the farm  
Antione: It must be posion, yes, it IS poison! Hey don't take that away I'm eating that!  
I swear to god, that the way you skulk around like a dog, been hit too much. You're useless   
Bunnie! the only thing that pulls weight around is my darn truck!  
The thing from the sky crashes into the truck near the house like a comet  
Antione: *Comes out* Damn!  
Bunnie: *peaks head out* Antione, what is it?  
Antione: Get your ass back in the house!  
And bunnie does, antione walks to the destricion site where a voice says,  
Voice: place gun on the ground!  
Antione: You can have my gun, for all I care.  
Voice: You're just right...for dessert!  
  
The thing pulls antione in and starts killing him, and ten a flash appears out of the hole,  
and then antione comes up, well, almost, he looks the sam, but everything inside is removed. He now has antione's dna. he starts to walk inside the house.  
once inside, the thing that has antione's dna sees bunnie  
Bunnie: Antione what was that?  
Antione: Salt.  
Bunnie: Never seen salt do that before.  
Antione: give me salt.  
Bunnie picks up a cup of salt  
Antione: In juice.  
Bunnie does as told  
Antione: More.  
Bunnie puts in more  
Antione: more  
Bunnie puts in the whole thing and antione drinks it  
Bunnie: Antione, your skin is loose from your bones.  
Antione: *Looks in mirror* Oh yeah, *pulls head up* is that better?  
Bunnie: EEP! *faints*  
Antione: *walks outside*  
the alien inside Antione starts to get the ufo he drove to mobios and pushes it up the hill, off into the darkness  
At the S.S. police station  
  
Samuel is on one side, a policemen and police inspectior are on the other  
Inspector: What do you mean suspect blinked with both sets of eyelids, he blinked the normal set?  
Samuel: No, he blinked one set, then a completley different set.  
Officer: Sort of a highbeam, low beam.  
Inspector: Was that after he used that weapon, or before?  
Samuel: After, sir.  
Inspector: And why didn't the other officers see these events?  
Samuel: Well, two were right behind me, but they wern't able to keep up.  
Officer: Williams, if you are half the man I am-  
Samuel: What are you talking about, I am half the man you are!  
Officer: What's your problem?!  
Samuel: It's that you'd be getting in my damn face all the time!  
Officer: You know, I think he threw him in the electril pit!  
Inspector: Officer, I want to talk to you outside now.  
Samuel: Yeah, you need ten minutes lifting weights you pudgy bastard.  
A woman walks in, who is a squirrel with brow hair by the name of Sally acron  
Sally: I beleive you. I'm Dr. Sally acron. I opened him up. meet me at 56 genesis road. I'll tell you what I found. *is walking out*  
Samuel: Hey, wait!  
Sally hurries to the corner, but is stopped by someone unknown  
Voice: Dr. Acron, fron praxis's office? working for Monty kuna?  
Sally: That's right.  
Voice: Take a look at this please. *does a flash*  
He then walks in, revealing to be Shadow, who pulls the plug from the camera  
Shadow: Some night huh?  
Samuel: Yep.  
Shadow: They were scales, not eyelids.  
Samuel: Who are you?  
Shadow: Did he say anything to you?  
Samuel: Yeah, he said something about the world coming to an end.  
Shadow: Do you remember the weapon he showed you?  
Samuel: Well, yeah.  
Shadow: Let's take a drive.  
Samuel: Wait, I got lots of paperwork.  
Shadow: Yeah, it's all finished.  
Inspector: *comes by* good work williams.  
Shadow: You ran that guy down by a foot, that's tough.  
  
later, driving  
  
Shadow is driving a his car with Samuel in it  
  
Samuel: So who ya with, SSCF (Station square crime fighters), Secret service?  
Shadow: I'm part of a secret orgazion which monitors alien activy.  
Samuel: Right.  
they pull up in front of a pawn shop  
Samuel: This is where we going?  
Shadow: Yes.  
Samuel: Bean the duck, buys chains from chain snacthers, don't even sell guns. Ok I'm gonna put my thing down but when I come out I want real answers.  
Shadow: Sure slip.  
Samuel walks in  
Bean: Oh hi Samuel, how'd these get here? I thought I turned them into proper athrothries.  
Samuel: Way I hear it, bean, you into something a little hotter than a bunch of stolen rolexes  
Bean: Sure, I'm a crack dealer now, I work here for the hours.  
Samuel: I'm talkin about guns, smartass, high tech stuff.  
Bean: C'mon, what you see is what I got.  
Shadow: *walks in* Why don't you show him the imports Bean.  
Bean: *in fear* Hi Shadow.  
Shadow: The imports, now.  
Bean: Oh Shadow, I got outta that buisness a long time ago.  
Shadow: Why do you lie to me Bean, I hate that.  
Shadow pulls out a gun and aims it at bean  
Shadow: I'm counting to 3. 1.  
Samuel: He'll do it.  
Shadow: 2.  
Samuel: I tell you, that man does not look stable.  
Bean: He's crazy, He's always crazy, take a curise, get a message-  
Shadow shoots Bean's head off  
Samuel: Drop the weapon and put your hands on your head!  
Shadow: I warned him.  
Samuel: Drop it now!!  
Shadow: you warned him.  
Samuel: Don't make me do this.  
Bean: Don't do that.  
Bean's head grows back to normal  
Bean: Shouldn't you know how much that hurts?  
Shadow: Show it now, Bean, or I'll use up another head.  
Bean does as told, and a self of alien guns appear.  
Shadow: Which one Samuel?  
Samuel: *still dazed by bean's overgrown head* That one, *points to a gun in the middle*  
The one in the middle.  
Shadow: You sold a lobinizer with implosion capacity to an unlicisined uniploid.  
Bean: He looked alright to me.  
Shadow: A lobinizer is a assassin's weapon. who was his target.  
Bean: Dunno.  
Shadow: *points gun at bean* God DAMNIT BEAN!  
Bean: God no!  
Shadow: *pulls gun down* Alright, I want you in the next transport off this rock, or I'll shoot the head where it won't grow back. *walks out*  
Bean: *nods*  
Samuel: Yeah, and I'll be back to talk about those rolexes. *walks out*  
  
Outside pawn shop  
  
Samuel: The eyelids, the jumping, the gun, all fine, but the head? Why would a head grow back?  
*looks up* what's going on?  
Shadow: Can't help you Kid, I can olny tell you that you will not remember a thing tomorrow.  
Samuel: What do you mean? I can remember everything I know.  
Shadow: *pulls out chaoslizer* Ever seen one of these? *flashes Chaoslizer*  
  
At a japanese restraunt  
  
Shadow: *finishing a joke* And the wife says, barry, this one's eating my chicken. *laughs*  
Samuel: huh?  
Shadow: *checks watch* Oh look at the time, I gotta go, thanks for the food.  
Samuel: Who are you?  
Shadow: See what I mean about tequala? You're a bright young man, samuel, just lay off the sauce.  
I'll see you tomorrow, 8. A.m., sharp. *hands samuel a card and leaves*  
Samuel looks at the card and looks what it says on it, it says, FIB.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what do you think, please tell me! 


End file.
